The Hours: The Third Quarter Quell (SYOT)
by AmericanPi
Summary: "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they are completely at the Capitol's mercy thanks to their choice to initiate violence, the tributes will be chosen by the President of Panem and there will be no volunteers." SYOT closed, but readers are appreciated!
1. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1**

* * *

**Clarity Dalloway, age 51  
**Citizen of the Capitol

I said I'd buy the flowers myself.

Lucinda, after all, has her work cut out for her. The house has to be in perfect shape for Salvia's arrival, so Lucinda, my maid, is in charge of cleaning it and tidying it up. Of course, I could have sent her out on an errand to get the flowers, but today…

Today is a lovely day.

I throw open the windows and smile out into the sun, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The weather is perfect, not too hot or too cold, and fluffy white clouds dot the clear blue sky. I remember the weather being like this years ago, all those years ago when I spent a summer with Salvia Seton out in the country during the best time of our lives.

Well, at least it was the best time of _my_ life. I don't know what Salvia has been up to these days. It's been a few years since I last saw her in person, which is why her visit today is so important to me. Rich, my husband, will be out working as usual, and Elizabella, my daughter, will be with her friends from school. In other words, there will be no one around to stop Salvia from running down the hallway naked. I find myself blushing as my heart beats faster. Well, I hope things don't come to that this time around.

_Have a little dignity, Clarity, _I scold myself as I get ready to leave the house. _You're not young anymore, and neither is Salvia._

I put on my favorite hat, the green one with the feathers, and take my umbrella before stepping out into the streets. The pleasantness of the weather and the bustle of the crowd help take me away from my nervousness. I wonder how Salvia is doing. I know she is in a happy marriage and raising five sons, but does she still have those dangerous ideas about the Capitol? It was because of those ideas that I decided not to marry her, despite definitely being in love with her all those years ago. She's happily married, so probably thriving, so she can't possibly still be such a rebel, right?

As I walk through the lovely streets of the Capitol, I wonder if maybe Salvia's marriage isn't as happy as it seems. I push the thought away, not knowing where it came from. Perhaps it's my own marriage - there was never much love between Rich and me, and I can't say I'm happy with him. Maybe I should have married Plutus Walsh instead - I rejected his marriage proposal many years ago - but would I have been happy with him if I did? I don't know if he could have made me feel the way I felt towards Salvia.

Salvia, Salvia, Salvia. For some reason my thoughts keep drifting back to Salvia Seton. I try not to dwell too much on her upcoming visit, and I manage to distract myself with the smell of flowers, fresh from District 11. I've arrived at the florist's.

I select the bouquet carefully. I need to convey that I'm interested in talking to Salvia again, so I'll probably pick some more warm colors, and god forbid I include a rose in that bouquet because if I do she might get the wrong idea. I don't want to spend too much time worrying about the flower arrangement or anything really, so I quickly settle on a bouquet and make my purchase. It has more pink than I hoped, but it's really quite pretty. It'll make a nice centerpiece when Salvia visits.

I bid the florist a farewell and head straight home. It isn't a long walk anyways, and I don't want anything to happen to these flowers. I still take the time to enjoy the warm sun and the lovely clouds in the sky.

I arrive at my house and quickly set about arranging the flowers in my favorite vase. Usually Lucinda does these things, but for some reason I feel that I should be the one to arrange the flowers today. I've barely started when the doorbell rings.

"I'm really not expecting Salvia until later today," I mutter to myself as I leave the flowers half-arranged. I go to the door and find out that it's Plutus Walsh.

What is he doing here? Last time I checked, he was doing business in District 10, of a sort that I never cared about. He's always been unpredictable, though, and I can't find it in me to not let answer the door. So I do.

"Clarity!" Plutus exclaims with a smile. He takes out a fancy pocketknife and fiddles with it, which is one of his many annoying habits. I find the man to be annoying in general, really, even though he's mostly just a harmless sap who fails at most everything he tries.

"Hello, Plutus," I say, politely but not icily. "I thought you were in District 10."

"I was, I was," he says exuberantly, tucking his pocketknife away. "But I'm back! I'm back to make the divorce arrangements and then the marriage arrangements."

I can't help but stare at him blankly. "You're what?" I say.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Plutus asks, still unusually exuberant. "I'm in love! For real this time! With a girl I met while I was in District 10. She's married, which is why I said divorce arrangements - well, I meant mostly mine, but you get what I mean." He smiles broadly. "Clarity, what do you think the Quell Twist will be?"

"Hopefully something that doesn't involve forty-eight tributes like last time," I say with a smile, glad to no longer be talking about Plutus's love life. "I'm hoping for something simple, yet interesting."

"It's going to be announced later today," Plutus says with a nod. "I think I'll go watch the announcement on the big screen in the park. Of course, I was just in the park, but today was going to be a park day anyways. Speaking of, I came across an interesting couple in the park earlier today."

"Do tell," I say. I'll have to admit that I find Plutus's excitability somewhat endearing.

"The woman didn't look like she was from here, really, but she was still quite tidy and pretty," Plutus says. "She definitely didn't seem to fit with the guy. He looked like a Capitolite, more so than the woman, but he was kind of staring off into space and muttering to himself."

"Huh," I murmur. Before I can say anything else, however, Plutus claps me on the shoulder.

"Well Clarity, that was a nice distraction but I best be on my way," he says, exuberant as ever. "I have business to attend to, with the divorce and marriage and all. It was nice talking to you, Clarity."

"You too," I say with a pleasant smile, and Plutus Walsh is gone as quickly as he came.

_What a strange fellow, _I think as I resume the activity I was doing before being interrupted. _In love! With a married woman while being married himself! I'm glad I didn't marry him._

Salvia will arrive at three and the Quell Announcement is at five, which means that hopefully Salvia will be able to stay and watch it with me. I finish arranging the bouquet. Now all I need to do is wait.

At two forty-five, I find that I'm nervous and excited as I pace around the house. She's going to show up, right? I arrange the bouquet for the umpteenth time. I straighten everything I find, even though Lucinda has straightened everything already. I gaze at the family pictures and let out a sigh. Neither Rich nor I look happy in any of them. I wonder if Salvia will notice, and I wonder if I should tell her how I feel about my marriage. I shake my head slightly. No, that wouldn't be appropriate.

At five minutes past three, the doorbell rings. My heart leaps up, and I take a deep breath, knowing that it's Salvia. I straighten my back and answer the door.

"Clarity," the woman at the door says with a smile. I can hardly believe it's her. Salvia has a mature and subdued energy about her, a far cry from the wildness of her youth. But she's pretty as ever, and I find myself staring before I catch myself. I nod and smile back.

"It's been a while, Salvia," I say, reaching out to give her a hug. She returns it warmly.

"How have you been?" Salvia asks as we break apart.

_In all honesty, thinking about you, _I think privately to myself.

"Good, good," I lie, deciding that it doesn't make sense to burden Salvia with negativity right now. "Elizabella is seventeen now, definitely growing up fast. I wish you could see her - she's very changed from when you last met her - but she's with friends from school."

"Ah, well, I'm sure there will be another time," Salvia says lightly. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Salvia steps into the house, and I close the door behind her. She looks around.

"Life is pretty good for me too, we had a lovely 25th anniversary celebration earlier this year," Salvia says. "We went to the Restaurant Stratosphere, me and my husband, without the kids. It's amazing how much you can see from up there."

"I'm glad you had a good time," I say with a smile. "Come in, come in. We can sit in the TV room. We have a lot to catch up about."

We converse pleasantly for a few hours. It's mostly small talk, but I greatly enjoy being with Salvia. She still has an energy about her, but it's quietly radiant rather than bubbling the way it was when we were young.

I don't even notice that it's five, but the TV switches on to broadcast the Quell Announcement. Salvia and I watch with interest as President Snow addresses the nation. He greets Panem and runs through the two previous Quarter Quells, the 25th Games where Districts voted their tributes into the Arena and the 50th Games where there was double the usual number of tributes. Then he picks out the envelope for the Third Quarter Quell, opens it, and reads it aloud for the entire country to hear.

"On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they are completely at the Capitol's mercy thanks to their choice to initiate violence, the tributes will be chosen by the President of Panem and there will be no volunteers."

_Interesting, _I think as the words sink in.

"That's awful," Salvia murmurs as the watching crowd on the TV applauds. "All that power in one person's hands to make a cruel game even crueler."

_So Salvia still has those rebellious ideas of her youth, _I think, my heart hurting slightly as I look away from her angry eyes. _I'm glad I didn't marry her. But I'm also not glad that I married Rich..._

* * *

**A/N: This is very inspired by Virginia Woolf's novel **_**Mrs Dalloway**_**. I know no one will get the references, but I write for myself and it's fun basing my subplot around one of my favorite pieces of classic lit.**

**Hello everyone and welcome to **_**The Hours**_**, my second SYOT. Unlike my previous SYOT this will be a full SYOT, accepting twenty-four tributes from submitters, and I'm excited to get this show on the road.**

**This is going to be a considerably shorter SYOT than my previous one, **_**The Same, But Different**_**. TSBD was 139,703 words total, and I've planned for **_**The Hours **_**to be between 100,000 and 125,000 words. The reason why I'm doing this is that I bit off more than I could chew with TSBD, with its length being too much for me. I'd like to not take two and a half years with this SYOT, so I'm trying to make its length manageable.**

**This story's website is the-hours-hg . weebly . com (remember to remove the spaces). The Google form is at forms . gle/4aNk5HydTzdjRGbB8 (remember to remove the spaces).**

**Full submission guidelines can be found on my profile, but here is a summary of the submission guidelines.**

**1\. This SYOT is canon-compliant up until the 74th Games.  
****2\. No recycled characters.  
****3\. Submit via Google Form or PM.  
****4\. I'm fine with short or long forms.  
****5\. This SYOT is NOT first-come first-served, so sorry, no reservations.  
****6\. All alliances are decided by me based on what is written on the tributes' forms.  
****7\. The tentative submission deadline is November 29th, 2019.**

**Other information, including the tribute form and available tribute slots, are on my profile.**

**This isn't exactly a submission guideline, but I would really appreciate it if you could review **_**The Hours**_** as much as possible should you have an accepted tribute in this story. Not only do I love reviews, but also if you submit a tribute and I'm not sure if you're reading this story your tribute's chances of making it far and winning will go down. After all, it doesn't make much sense to me to have the Victor be the tribute of someone who has left. So please try to review! I understand that things get busy, though, so if you can't review every chapter I'd appreciate some sort of indication that you're at least still around.**

**And now for Chapter Questions! You don't have to answer these but I would really appreciate it if you did because I'm curious about what my readers think about the subjects in these questions.**

_**Chapter Question: What is your opinion on the Quell Twist?**_

_**Bonus question: What do you think of the characters introduced in this chapter, especially Clarity Dalloway (who we'll be seeing more of throughout this story)?**_

_**Random question of the chapter: If you had to wear one hat for the rest of your life, what kind of hat would it be?**_

**I am looking forward to seeing what tributes you all submit and having you on this journey. I'll see you all in about two weeks for the second prologue. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow, age 77  
**President of Panem

The gathering crowd bursts into roars and applause as I finish reading out the Quell Twist. I shake the hands of many important people, but I'm already thinking about how the twist will change the 75th Games. Immediately I realize that this is a big opportunity that cannot go to waste, but also a huge responsibility that will shape the future of Panem.

One thing is for sure: I will have to choose the tributes wisely.

_What is the most important thing to do? _I ask myself.

That's an easy question to answer. The most important thing for me to do is to maintain my control over Panem. That is always the most important thing, and the tributes will reflect that. I will choose tributes that will give Capitol audiences a good show while keeping District citizens in line. I will choose tributes that will teach Panem a lesson while subduing any and all rebellious thoughts. Most importantly, I will make the best choices I can possibly make for an unforgettable Games.

It won't be easy. But I'm not the President of Panem because it's easy.

The curtain falls behind me as I finally make my way backstage, still thinking about the upcoming Games. One of these days I will have to address the nation on how the Quell will proceed. Since the card did not specify when Panem will know who I have picked, I believe that I, as the President of the country, have the freedom to decide that. Still, there are many things to iron out, which means that one of the first things I will have to do now that this program is over is to request a meeting with Seneca Crane.

Crane… a peculiar fellow, that man is. As Head Gamemaker of the Annual Hunger Games, he has great creativity and artistic vision, but an unfortunate sentimental streak. Last year he thankfully toned the sentimentality down, at the expense of his creativity, it seems. I decided to use the Quarter Quell to give him one more chance to not let me down. Hopefully, after today's meeting, it will be clear to Crane that I am expecting nothing less than perfection from him.

My personal armed limousine is waiting for me outside. Surrounded by guards, I easily get into it and settle down as the limousine drives to the Presidential Mansion. I get out one of my smart devices and send an official message to the Head Gamemaker.

_Dear Mr. Crane,_

_I request a meeting with you today at four o'clock. We will discuss the Quell Twist and its impact on the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Please report to the Gateway Room, as usual._

_Sincerely,_

_President Coriolanus Snow_

Within a few minutes, I've arrived at the Presidential Mansion. I enter through a side door and am immediately greeted by my granddaughter, Celestia, who bounds down the stairs.

"Grandpa!" Celestia chirps, hugging me around the legs. "Who are you going to pick?"

I wait a few seconds after the door has completely closed behind me before I set down my things and hug my granddaughter back. At twelve years old, Celestia is growing up fast. She's probably the only person in the entire world I'd truly smile for.

"I take it that you view the Quell Twist with interest, then," I say as I take a seat in a nearby chair. "Please, Celestia, sit down."

"It's okay, I know you're busy," my granddaughter says, though she sits at the corner of another chair. She seems to notice her posture and quickly fixes it. I nod at her, acknowledging her manners.

"I can spare a few minutes for you," I say with a smile. "Tell me, Celestia, who would _you _choose for these Games?"

"Me?" Celestia says, her eyes widening. "Why do you ask that, grandfather?"

"I'm curious about what you think of the Quell," I say. "And perhaps you can give me an idea or two."

"Hmm," Celestia says. "Well, I'd definitely want tributes who'd be really fun to watch in the Games. So if I knew someone would run and hide from everything, I wouldn't pick them."

"Interesting," I say, nodding slowly. "I understand what you are thinking, Celestia. However, it is important to note that we also do not want the Games to be too short, and if every single tribute in the Games was… aggressive, the event would end in just a few days. That, of course, is not ideal, especially for a Quell."

"Oh," Celestia says softly, her face falling. She dips her head. "I see. I'm sorry, grandpa."

"There's no need to be sorry, dear," I say with a smile, resting a comforting hand on Celestia's knee. "I simply wanted to share with you how difficult and important my decision will be. You have a lot to learn, but you're learning, and that's what matters."

Celestia looks up and smiles. "Alright," she says. "I'll keep learning, grandfather, and someday maybe I can be a wise person like you."

"I'm sure you will," I say, confident that my granddaughter has what it takes to succeed in this cruel country.

Celestia and I talk for about half an hour, touching on topics like the Quell and her school life. All too soon, it is time for my scheduled meeting with Head Gamemaker Crane. I stand up, give Celestia one last quick hug, and collect my things. Then I make my way towards the Gateway Room, letting my warmth fade away.

I have a country to run.

* * *

**Seneca Crane, age 41  
**Head Gamemaker of the Annual Hunger Games

"Mr. Crane, take a seat."

I oblige and sit in the chair across from President Coriolanus Snow. He is serious as usual, but there is a coldness in his eyes that sends a shiver down my spine. I know that last year's Games were not completely satisfactory. He made that clear to me after the 74th Games ended. I'm fully expecting the President to tell me that this year is my last chance, but expecting bad news doesn't make the bad news any less unpleasant.

"Well?" President Snow says after a few moments of silence pass. "What do you think of the Quell Twist?"

This question catches me off-guard. I expected Snow to ask me to do something, not ask for my opinion. Still, I match the President's gaze steadily, trying my best not to show my surprise.

"I have several possible Arenas that will be ready by the 75th Games," I say. "Would you like to keep the one we discussed earlier or change it now that the twist has been revealed?"

"I asked you what you thought of the Quell Twist, Crane."

"I see," I say. Snow's voice is dangerously low. I know that I'll have to choose my next words wisely. At this point, every word that comes out of my mouth can be the end of me.

"I like it," I say, deciding on a direct answer. "The twist will make for a truly unforgettable Games."

"That will be your responsibility," Snow says, narrowing his eyes. "As you should know already, there were many complaints that last year's Games were too long. They lasted for over two weeks and there were quite a few… slow moments. I assume that this year, to avoid last year's problem, you will use the smaller Arena you showed me?"

"Of course, Mr. President," I say with a curt nod. "Everything will be good to go for an excellent Quarter Quell."

"Excellent will not suffice, Crane," Snow says, folding his hands onto the table. "Remember that this is your final chance to prove that you are fit for the position of Head Gamemaker. Use it wisely and deliver a Quell that the nation will never forget."

"Yes, Mr. President," I say, promising myself that this time I will gladly interfere with the Games if they are progressing too slowly. Last year I had chances to drive the tributes together to fight, but I did not take them. The tributes were spread far apart in the large forest Arena, causing a very long Games. This year's Games will feature a small Arena, so that problem should be solved. But I know that simply solving the length problem will not be enough.

If I want to keep my job - and my life - I will need to make sure that this year's Games are _perfect_.

"Continue your work on the Arena you showed me, and we will check in again in a month's time," Snow says. "You know what is at stake if you fail to deliver."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Now, while we're here, I would like a progress report, as usual."

The rest of the meeting passes with considerably less fear. After it's clear that the Quell Twist won't change the Arena, the President simply checks in with the progress of the Arena's construction. I leave the Gateway Room relieved that the meeting is over but determined to keep my livelihood. I have to. There's an unspoken rule that Head Gamemakers are appointed for life.

_Why did I agree to do this? _I think as I make my way back to my car. The answer is simple: nobody says no to President Coriolanus Snow. I didn't ask to be Head Gamemaker. But when the previous Head Gamemaker died six years ago, shortly after his attempted resignation, Snow appointed me to the position. I did not expect this turn of events, seeing that I wasn't even high-ranked in the Gamemaking Team, but I knew the consequences of refusing.

The job isn't all bad, though. I would actually enjoy it if not for the constant fear of getting killed if I don't perform to Snow's standards. Gamemaking is a work of art, and there's something very enjoyable about creating your own worlds with Hunger Games Arenas.

I get into my car and drive home, admiring my beautiful surroundings and listening to alta music along the way. It's a little known fact that Alta, a mostly instrumental genre with strings, woodwinds, brasses, and often the piano as well, used to be called classical music. Somewhere along the line the name was changed because the word "classical" implies the ancient past, and we as a nation never look back to before the Dark Days.

There's just something about alta music that I love dearly and can't find in other genres of music. I listen to the Pastoral Symphony all the way home, letting the violins take me away from my worries about the Games.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I know that it's your typical filler President and Head Gamemaker prologue, but at least it wasn't the first prologue because that would be too cliche. I'm still interested in knowing what you think so feel free to leave any and all feedback in the reviews!**

_**Chapter Questions: What are some kinds of tributes that you think President Snow will choose? How long do you think these Games will be, especially considering the length of the previous Games?**_

_**Random question of the chapter: What is your favorite genre of music?**_

**I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I have a Discord server for my Hunger Games stories! It's pretty small right now, but if you are interested in joining feel free to PM me for an invite link. Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to the SYOT Alliance forum, which is currently holding nominations for its SYOT Awards 2019. Please go check it out!**

**Submissions for this story will close on November 29th, so I'll see you then for the tribute list as well as the third and final prologue. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	3. Prologue 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. I ran into some unexpected obstacles such as errands, a busy end of the semester, and an illness in the family. I would like to thank you all for your patience. The tribute list is out and has been posted on my profile, the story blog, and the end of this chapter.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the third and last prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue 3**

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman, age 66  
**Interviewer of the Annual Hunger Games

I always get both excited and nervous whenever the Hunger Games season starts. I _am_ the Games Interviewer, after all. Today, Claudius Templesmith and I are taking part in an Official Hunger Games Broadcast introducing this year's Mentors now that every District has confirmed which Victors they will be sending.

As the image of Claudius and I in the recording studio shrinks to a corner of the screen, the gray seal of Panem takes up the rest of the screen with a black background and the words "The Mentors of the Third Quarter Quell". The screen then fades to black.

"Starting with District 1, we have Amethyst Diamond and Gloss Gold," I announce as video portraits of this year's Mentors for the Luxury District slide onto the screen, Amethyst on the left and Gloss on the right. The Victors' names and Districts appear under their faces in gold text.

"We start off strong with our most recent Victor, Amethyst Diamond of District 1, who won the 74th Games," Claudius says as Gloss's portrait fades to black and is replaced by footage from Amethyst's Games. "And what a finale last year's Games had, with Amethyst pushing her friend and ally from District 2 into the wolf mutts."

"Moving on to One's other Mentor, Gloss Gold is the Victor of the 63rd Games, which he won at the exceptionally young age of fifteen," I announce as the side of the screen showing Amethyst's portrait is replaced by footage of Gloss's Games, and the side of the screen showing Amethyst's Games is replaced by Gloss's portrait. "He and his younger sister Cashmere, who won the Games immediately after his, form the still dynamic duo of the Gold Victors."

The screen fades to black again before District 2's Mentors slide into view. "Moving on to District 2, their Mentors for this year are Enobaria Castiel and Lyme Davis," Claudius announces.

"And who can forget a Victor like Enobaria, who ripped her final opponent's throat out with her teeth?" I say as Lyme's portrait is replaced by footage from Enobaria's Games. "The Victor of the 62nd Games remains one of Panem's favorites for that reason, and many more."

"Lyme is the Victor of the 52nd Games, and she may not be as explosive as Enobaria, but she's been a faithful, experienced, and welcome presence in Panem throughout these years," Claudius says as Enobaria's images are replaced by Lyme's. "It was her steady guidance that led Enobaria and many other tributes from Two to Victory over the years."

"From District 3, we welcome Beetee Latier and Wiress Williams," I announce as the screen continues showcasing this year's Mentors and their Games.

"Beetee won the 39th Games, and what a Victory that was!" Claudius exclaims. "It may have been a while ago, but who can forget the way our favorite intelligent Victor electrocuted six tributes at once?"

"Speaking of electricity, that's something that also helped Wiress win her Games, the 49th," I say. "Gotta love those smart tributes from Three, right?"

"Indeed," Claudius says. "But let's not forget about the stunning tributes from Four. This year, the Fishing District's Mentors are Cameron Bay and Finnick Odair."

"Ah yes, Cameron, Victor of the 56th Games and class clown," I say with a chuckle. "He may be a father now that he's married fellow Four Victor Serena Hailey-Bay, but he's as funny as ever."

"I'd say that Finnick Odair has stayed as charming as Cameron has stayed funny," Claudius says as the screen shows the famous heartthrob. "The Victor of the 65th Games is Panem's youngest Victor, winning his Games at the incredible age of fourteen, which is just one of the many reasons why he's such a legend."

"Moving on to District 5," I say, "we have Liv Newton and Porter Millicent Tripp."

"Liv is the Victor of the 55th Games and definitely one of the more unexpected Victors, hiding and waiting throughout most of her Games," Claudius comments. "But she could really use a knife when it counted, which goes to show that anyone can win the Hunger Games."

"Sometimes it's just good old fashioned determination that makes the difference, as evidenced with Porter, Victor of the 38th Games," I say as the screen shows footage of Porter's breathtaking final battle. "The brave woman ended up breaking her spine, but she did whatever it took to win."

"And now for District 6, we have Andy Ma and Mercedes Lane," Claudius says.

"Andy, ever the self-made man, showed his positively indefatigable spirit when he won the 61st Games," I say. "He's known for always putting himself first, even after the Games, but I can't deny that that's what got him the Victory."

"It really do be like that sometimes," Claudius comments, chuckling at his humor. "Just like how Mercedes, Victor of the 27th Games, got her Victory by… painting. It wasn't the most exciting way to win, but hey, it worked."

* * *

**Claudius Templesmith, age 66  
**Announcer of the Annual Hunger Games

"And now for District 7, their Mentors this year are Blight Cooper and Johanna Mason," Caesar announces as the screen continues to showcase this year's Mentors.

"Blight is known for being a gentle soul, bless his heart, but he could really swing an axe when it counted," I comment. "He won the 54th Games because his axe skills came in clutch time and time again."

"Speaking of axes, that was just one of the several weapons that Johanna Mason used during the 71st Games," Caesar says. "Who can forget Johanna's cleverness as she pretended to be weak only to later come out fighting?"

"Not me, that's for sure," I chuckle. "But it's time to introduce District 8's Mentors, Benjamin Taylor and Cecelia Weaver."

"Ah, Benjamin, what an interesting Games he had," Caesar comments. "The Victor of the 53rd Games is notable for being the only Victor in Panem's history who left the Arena without a single kill."

"He was strategic, that's for sure," I say. "So was Cecelia, who was good with her sword, but it was really her intelligence that won her the 60th Games. Who says that only District 3 has the smart Victors?"

"Moving on to the next District, Nine's Mentors this year are Heath McCormick and Natalie Feldspar," Caesar announces.

"Heath, Victor of the 44th Games, is a self-proclaimed resident dumbass," I say with a grin. "But who needs smarts when you have the strength and charm to make up for it?"

"Not to mention kindness, which Natalie has plenty of as well," Caesar comments. "We can't forget the breathtakingly brutal way she won the 41st Games, but we can't forget how caring and helpful she's been afterwards either."

"Speaking of kindness, District 10's Mentors, Fawn Sable and Roan Pickett, have plenty of it," I say with a smile as the screen moves on to show the Mentors from the Livestock District.

"Ah yes, Fawn is as sweet as her namesake, but she's far from a pushover, as evidenced by her skill with her axe during the 58th Games," Caesar says.

"And Roan may have run away from a lot of fights during the 68th Games, but he was strong when it counted, not to mention a funny guy as well," I say with a chuckle.

"District 11 is another District that's no stranger to Victors with a sense of humor," Caesar comments. "Their Mentors for this year are Chaff Palmer and Seeder Ortega."

"Ah yes, Chaff," I say with a grin. "The Victor of the 45th Games may be rowdy and stubborn, but he sure is fun even after all these years."

"He's an interesting contrast to Seeder, the Victor of the 29th Games," Caesar says. "She may get along great with Chaff, but she's definitely the sensible one of the duo."

"And finally, we reach District 12 with the one and only Haymitch Abernathy," I announce as the screen shows Haymitch on one side and his Games on the other.

"He's known as the Victor of the dramatic Second Quarter Quell," Caesar says. "Will this, another Quell, be the year that Haymitch brings home a Victor? Only time will tell."

With all the Mentors introduced, the screen fades to black again before displaying the words "The Mentors of the Third Quarter Quell" one more time. Caesar and I, who were in a small screen in a corner during the recap, take center stage, with our recording studio taking up the whole screen.

"So that was a brief introduction to this year's Mentors, who will be working to get their tributes home," I say. "Which one of these Mentors will be the one to bring home this year's Victor? The Games season is fast approaching and we can't wait to find out."

"Stay tuned for in-depth analysis on every Mentor on this, the 75th Official Hunger Games Broadcast," Caesar announces.

"And, cut!" the director yells. Caesar and I high-five and laugh. It's been decades since we started working together on Official Hunger Games Broadcasts, but we still allow ourselves to drop our professional, all-business personas once the cameras stop rolling.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter! I decided to do something a little different and use Caesar and Claudius to introduce this year's mentors. Feel free to leave any and all feedback in the reviews!**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: the tribute list. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to submit to my story. I received thirty-eight submissions from thirty submitters, and there are only twenty-four tribute slots, so unfortunately I could not accept everyone even though I tried to accommodate as many submissions as possible. If your submission(s) did not make it into this story, I'm sorry. Please know that it's nothing personal, especially if you submitted a male tribute or a pair because I got a lot of those.**

**Without further ado, presenting, the tribute list for **_**The Hours**_**.**

Tribute List  
(Female/Male indicates the gender the tribute was Reaped as and not necessarily their actual gender)

District 1 Female: **Pandora Pontius**, age 18 (submitted by 66samvr)  
District 1 Male: **Lux Gold**, age 17 (submitted by Zacksteel)

District 2 Female: **Flo Rosemary**, age 17 (submitted by AlexFalTon)  
District 2 Male: **Prometheus Galen**, age 18 (submitted by High King Gil-galad)

District 3 Female: **Embre Hertz-Craft**, age 17 (submitted by That one ace popsicle stick)  
District 3 Male: **Frisk Tzuji**, age 12 (submitted by Platrium)

District 4 Female: **Waverly Evian**, age 14 (submitted by Mistycharming)  
District 4 Male: **Archer Bay**, age 15 (submitted by NyanToDaMax145)

District 5 Female: **Carmen Spark**, age 14 (submitted by DarkColdSummer)  
District 5 Male: **Rithik Singhania**, age 18 (submitted by santiago . poncini20)

District 6 Female: **Rasula Swift**, age 15 (submitted by LadyCordeliaStuart)  
District 6 Male: **Santos Vanguard**, age 18 (submitted by Reader Castellan)

District 7 Female: **Iona Hinrichs**, age 13 (submitted by Guest)  
District 7 Male: **Lyris Eklund**, age 18 (submitted by Voidshade)

District 8 Female: **Kiki Hecate**, age 16 (submitted by SparkALeah)  
District 8 Male: **Nassir Slade**, age 17 (submitted by Nemris)

District 9 Female: **Lemon Silanas**, age 17 (submitted by Ripple237)  
District 9 Male: **Dominic Roy**, age 16 (submitted by Guesttwelve)

District 10 Female: **Esin Barnes**, age 16 (submitted by AlexFalTon)  
District 10 Male: **Blake Alford**, age 15 (submitted by TheReaper94)

District 11 Female: **Tempest Olani**, age 18 (submitted by TheMayflyProject)  
District 11 Male: **Destiny Rorek**, age 18 (submitted by LordShiro)

District 12 Female: **Lexus Makoto**, age 18 (submitted by CelticGames4)  
District 12 Male: **Ashton Wilde**, age 17 (submitted by DefoNotAFangirl)

**If your tribute did not make it in, feel free to send me a PM asking why and/or asking for your form back.**

**The tributes, escorts, mentors, and stylists are all on this story's blog, the-hours-hg . weebly . com (remember to remove the spaces). I would really appreciate a blog review. You don't have to give your thoughts on every character (although I would love that, of course), but I really do want to know your first impressions on at least the tributes! Who stands out to you? Who are you looking forward to seeing more of? Let me know in the reviews!**

_**Chapter Question: Based on the blog and this chapter, what are your first impressions of the characters in this story, especially the tributes?**_

_**Random question of the chapter: How would you win the Hunger Games?**_

**I want to give you all some time to do a blog review, so I will try to post the District 1 Introductions on Friday, January 3rd, 2020. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	4. District 1 Introductions

**A/N: I got this chapter done a little early, so here it is, two days ahead of schedule!**

**Trigger warning for drug use in Lux's POV.**

* * *

**District 1 Introductions**

* * *

**Lux Gold  
**District 1 Male

_Three years before the Reapings of the 75th Games_

It's hard being the younger brother of the Gold Victors.

I love my siblings, but I can't help but feel jealous as my brother Gloss and my sister Cashmere sit on the stage at the Reaping with all eyes on them. Meanwhile, I'm standing in the crowd of fourteen-year-old boys, wishing that I could have everyone's attention instead, or at least share it with my older siblings.

_You can always volunteer, _I think as I watch our pretty escort, Snowbelle Jasmine, make her way to the bowl containing the boys' names. _Steal Callister Pontius's spot, win the Games, and become the second fourteen-year-old Victor after Finnick Odair._

It's a tempting thought, and the attention I'd get from being a tribute would be awesome, but I decide not to go through with it. Even though I've always been reckless, I consider myself too smart to be a rogue volunteer. The penalties inflicted upon people who volunteer without being the Academy-chosen volunteer are enormous. Besides, if I entered the Games right now, I'd be at a disadvantage with my age and size. As annoying as it is, I haven't finished growing and I'd be weaker than the other volunteers.

So I stand there, annoyed, as the Reaping progresses. I clap and cheer for our chosen volunteers like everyone else, but a big part of me wishes it was me standing on the stage as the chosen volunteer instead of Callister.

_You can still win the Games, _I think to myself. _You'll just have to train harder so you'll be selected to volunteer someday. And then maybe Mom and Dad will actually pay attention to you._

I'm comforted by this thought, but only a little. Chances are, I'll only be selected to volunteer at eighteen, and that's still four years of neglect and being passed over in favor of my siblings to sit through. I need a way for my parents to notice me _now_.

"Hey Lux," my best friend Rich says, nudging me from where he is standing next to me as the Reaping ends. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to go home, then check out Harry Anderson's party," I say, watching the crowd disperse. "Nothing like a Reaping Day party to kick off the Games season, amirite?"

"Damn, I hear that it's going to be huge," Rich says with a whistle. "Too bad I'm still grounded."

"Man, that blows," I say with a sigh. "I'll catch you around at school?"

"Right, can't wait for weeks without homework now that it's Games season," Rich says with a grin. "See ya! I'd better head back to my family or they'll have my head."

"Gotcha," I say. We do our handshake and part ways, Rich heading towards his family and me walking towards my house in the Victors' Village.

I pull out my phone and text my parents that I'm on my way home. I should know better by now to hope for a response. They're probably calling Cashmere and Gloss, wishing them good luck as they mentor this year's tributes through the Games. Or doing some other publicity stuff that has nothing to do with me.

I let out a sigh of frustration as I reach my house without getting a response from my parents. When I enter the house, they aren't even at home. I'm about to text them asking where they are when I decide against it. It's not like it matters, anyways. I'll still let them know that I'm at Harry's party when the time comes, but I know that they don't care what I do. Heck, I don't even have a curfew. Part of me is happy about this, but the other part of me wishes that I had one because that'd prove that my parents at least cared about me.

Anyways, I'd better get ready for Harry's party. Even if I'll be dealing with comments like "Hey that's the Gold Victors' brother", I'm definitely down to let loose and have a good time.

As the party approaches, I send a quick message to my parents letting them know where I'll be for the night, and as usual get no response. Whatever, hopefully Harry's party will be huge enough to help me forget about my parents.

Harry Anderson's house is a quick walk from mine, and I soon arrive at the party, which is already in full swing, with balloons everywhere and loud music blasting through the house. I grin. This is what I'm talking about. I enter and am greeted by an older teenage guy of about eighteen.

"Yo," he says loudly over the music, passing me a drink. "Gold, right?"

"It's Lux," I say with annoyance, "but yeah."

"Hey everyone!" the guy yells out. "Gloss and Cashmere's brother is here!"

The partygoers cheer, and I grimace. Do I seriously have to be Gloss and Cashmere's brother today? Why can't I go just one day as Lux? I take a few gulps of my drink in annoyance. It tastes alcoholic, but I kind of don't give a damn at this point.

"Hey, Lux Gold, right?"

I turn around in surprise to face the girl who just approached me. She's about fifteen or sixteen and damn, I usually prefer guys but she's cute. I smile and nod.

"That's me, in the house," I say. "What's up?"

"Taurus Crocker is here and he was wondering if you were down for some good ol'-fashioned pranks," the girl says with a grin. "Nothing serious, just something involving his Super Rubber Ducks."

"Damn, color me intrigued," I say with a grin. Taurus Crocker is well-known around my school for his hilarious pranks, and if this one involves his patented Super Rubber Ducks, this has got to be good.

"Right, awesome," the girl says with a smile. "I'm Merriam, by the way. Old friend of Taurus's. We're all out in the side garden if you wanna join us."

"Yeah, of course," I say. "Lead the way."

Merriam nods and takes off, weaving through partygoers as she leads me through Harry Anderson's spacious house. I stick around but find my attention diverted by an unfamiliar group of rich-looking boys around my age. They're all very attractive, with expensive suits and all, and I stare at them, intrigued.

"Hey Merriam," I call out, "you know who those cool guys are?"

I get no response, and that's when I realize that I've lost her in the crowd. Damn. Well, it shouldn't be that hard to find the side garden by myself. Part of me wants to talk to those guys, but I should probably find Taurus and Merriam since they're expecting me. So I wander through the house, looking for a side garden. I find a garden and step outside into the evening air, but it doesn't seem to be the right one because nobody is here except for a weird-looking man in the corner.

"Hey kid," he calls out, holding out some colorful tablets. "You want some?"

Whoa, I wasn't expecting this party to be so huge that drug dealers would be here. I'm about to say no thanks and be on my way because I've been taught that drugs are bad, but I don't particularly feel like going back into the house and getting lost looking for the side garden. While I'm standing there, I realize something.

I've wanted attention all my life. Being nice didn't work. Being strong didn't work. Maybe I should be bad.

I've tried other ways to get people to notice me, and they didn't do anything. If I get myself into trouble tonight, maybe my parents will notice it and finally give me the love and attention I deserve. The thought fills me with a rush, and I take a drink.

I nod and take the tablets from the guy's hand.

* * *

**Pandora Pontius  
**District 1 Female

_Two years and eleven months before the Reapings of the 75th Games_

Tears fall down my face as I take deep breaths and knead the clay in my hands. Art has always been my favorite hobby, and making tiny sculptures is a great way for me to calm down or distract myself when I don't know what to do. Right now, I don't know how much art I'll have to make before I can come to terms with the fact that I just lost my brother to the Hunger Games and went to his funeral yesterday. But I have to start somewhere.

I hear a knock on the door to my room. It's probably my mother, considering that Dad and Lysander are at their jobs. I tuck my clay back into its plastic bag - Mom has never really approved of my art hobby - and wipe away my tears before yelling out for my mother to come in.

"What is it?" I ask, standing up to face Mom, who has stepped into my room.

"Pandora, have you been crying?" my mother asks, looking both concerned and disapproving.

"No," I lie, standing up straighter because I don't want to show weakness.

"Good," my mother says with a nod. "I came up here to ask if you wanted to spend today at the Academy."

I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to tell my mother that no, I can't go to the Academy today because Callister's funeral was just yesterday and I need some time to recover. The other part of me wants to say yes just to do what she wants. Besides, maybe some Academy training can help me look forward.

"Pandora?"

Dammit, I'm always so wishy-washy. I haven't noticed how much time has passed of me standing there, staring at my mother and trying to decide what to do today. At her prompt, however, I'm forced to make a decision.

"Uh…" I say, trying to buy some time.

"If you can't decide, maybe you should do what I say," Mom says, squeezing my shoulder gently. "Come on, you should start training harder so you can volunteer for the Games."

"Sorry, what?" I say blankly. I was not expecting this. I've always trained in the Academy, but it was more as a way to pass time than anything else, considering that Callister was supposed to be the family Victor. But now that he has died in his Games… my eyes widen. Is my mom asking me to do what Callister couldn't and win the Hunger Games?

"If today you start spending extra time at the Academy," Mom explains, "you can be our family Victor and what happened to Callister won't happen to you."

A million thoughts run through my head. _How can you ask this of me, Mom? Callister's funeral was literally yesterday. I can't do this. I don't even want to go into the Games. At least I don't think I want to, not after Callister died. I'm not sure about the Games, honestly. I really don't know…_

But before I can decide on what to say, my mom snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Pandora, are you with me?" she asks, glancing at my blank face with concern.

"Sure, alright, I guess," I say, deciding at the last minute to just say yes to my mother. "I'll just grab my training stuff and I'll be right out."

"That's great, Pandora," Mom says, giving me a quick hug before turning to leave. "Be home for dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

Once my mother is out of my room, I flop down onto my bed and let out a groan.

_Why are you so indecisive? _I think to myself. _Why couldn't you have just told Mom how you felt?_

I swallow a lump in my throat and take a deep breath, wiping away fresh tears. I know the reason why I went with what my mother said: I've never been good at making my own decisions. Mom wants me to volunteer for the Games - so be it. But ever since my brother died in the Games, I've been unsure about them and everything they stood for.

There's no way I'm going to tell my parents that I'm thinking these things, though. My family is famous for being one of the wealthiest and most Capitol-loyal families in One. If I ever defied my parents' orders… no, I can't be having doubts now. If volunteering for the Games is what my parents want me to do, then I'll have to do it. I don't have a choice.

_Maybe it's better that I didn't have a choice, _I think as I start packing my training bag for the Academy. _I suck at making decisions anyways._

As I walk down the stairs, I can't help but still feel nervous about having to go into the Hunger Games. I have no idea what's in store for me now that my brother, who was expected to be the Games Victor in my family, has died in the Games. And if I really am chosen to volunteer, I'm not sure if I can make it out of the Games alive.

_I guess you'll just have to train harder, then, to do what Callister couldn't, _I think as I reach the front door. The thought of my brother brings fresh tears to my eyes, but I wipe them away quickly.

I call out to my mother that I'm heading out to the Academy and will be home for dinner. If I'm really expected to do what Callister couldn't and win the Games for the Pontius family, I'll have to start acting like a Career. Which means training harder, crying less, and being more sure of myself.

I'm not sure if I can do it. But I have to.

Since my family has so much status in the District, we live very close to the Academy, less than ten minutes away on foot. I decide to text Felicity Myron, my best friend, and ask if she's down to train with me. A few seconds after I send the text, Felicity responds.

_hey pandora! i'm with europa but i can ask her if she wants to go to the academy with us :)_

I feel a twinge of jealousy. Felicity is always with Europa Galliane these days. Felicity has been my best friend ever since we were kids, but I can't help but worry that she has a crush on Europa and will start putting her over me. That probably won't happen because Felicity has always been super supportive and comforting, but the worry is still there.

_You're just being paranoid, _I think as I push my worry away and text Felicity back.

_Sure._

_That sounds pretty good. I'll meet you there._

Felicity texts back with a smiling emoji. When I've almost arrived at the Academy, I decide to tell her why I'm going there today.

_This morning my mom told me that it's up to me to win the Games now that Callister is dead, which is why I'm headed to the Academy right now._

Felicity responds quickly.

_oh_

_how do you feel about it?_

I sigh and respond with something I say way too often.

_I don't know._

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank **_**Zacksteel **_**for submitting Lux and **_**66samvr **_**for submitting Pandora. Please let me know what you think about this chapter! Every tribute will be introduced in a similar way, with a scene from their recent past (three years ago or less). I will be going in District order for tribute introductions, starting with District 1 and ending with District 12.**

_**Chapter Questions: What do you think of Lux and Pandora? Who do you like better and why?**_

_**Random question of the chapter: If you had a week of school but with no homework, how would you spend it?**_

**If any of you submitters wanted a different faceclaim for your tribute than the one I picked, I've updated the blog with the new faceclaims. Next up is the District 2 Introductions, which I will try to post in around two weeks, on or before Friday, January 17th, 2020. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	5. District 2 Introductions

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was very depressed throughout most of January and it was hard to get anything done. I'm still feeling incredibly depressed, but I feel the need to write something, so I have this chapter here for you. I think it isn't my best work thanks to my depression, but I still hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Trigger warning for mentions of rape in Flo's POV.**

* * *

**District 2 Introductions**

* * *

**Flo Rosemary  
**District 2 Female

_Three months before the Reapings of the 75th Games_

I'm on a beach. My friend Jessica, dressed all in white and adorned with angel wings, stands at a podium and holds a gavel. She smiles sweetly down at me.

"Flo, your job is simple," she says, passing me a handgun. "Do _not _kill any of these guys, and you'll be let in."

I don't hesitate to shoot. Five bullets later, all of the boys who raped me are lying dead on the white sand, staining it crimson.

"Jessica, I hope you understand," I say, looking up at her with a strained smile.

Jessica doesn't answer. She's staring in horror at the bodies of the Career boys. I follow her gaze and expect to feel nothing. Instead, a wave of terrible guilt consumes me.

"You murderer!" Jessica screams. I'm frozen in place. No… I couldn't have just killed them just like that. I did not just shoot them down in the blink of an eye. But they're all dead… all of them, and it's all my fault…

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

"You deserve to die!"

A chorus of voices rises up around me. I'm too frozen in shock to cover my ears or sink to my knees. They're right… I _am _a murderer… I _did _kill them all…

My breathing hitches, and I wake up in my bed. My heart is racing from guilt and it takes a few seconds for me to realize that I had a nightmare.

_God damn it, _I think as I take deep breaths and open my eyes. I'm in my room, and it's light out. Did I sleep through my alarm? What a shitty day this is looking to be.

_You're never guilty about killing Ben and the others, _I remind myself. _They raped you. They hurt you. You may have killed them, but they deserved it._

Did they, though? Lately I've been wondering if shooting down the five guys - in real life, not just in dreams - was a good idea. It made sense at the time, considering what they did to me, but does a girl have the moral right to murder her rapists? I think back to the place I was held in, and my breathing hitches again. I need some water.

I grab my glass, but it's empty. With a sigh, I put on my slippers and head downstairs to get some water. I pass my father on my way to the kitchen, but he ignores me. It's expected - things have been awkward between us ever since my incident. Still, I feel a twinge of sadness. At least I can trust my mother.

Once I've gotten some water, I head back upstairs. I sit on my bed and take slow sips. It's too late to go back to sleep so I might as well get ready for the day. Today is the Quell Announcement, and President Snow, the cruel bastard, is going to be addressing all of Panem. I can't miss it, but I don't think I can face it without talking about my nightmare with my mother first.

_Stupid trauma, _I think, trying to block out reminders of my nightmare and my incident as I put down my glass of water. I find my mother in the office. The door is open, but I knock on it anyways.

"Flo dear, is that you?" Mom asks, turning in her seat to face me. She takes one look at me and frowns in concern. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Why do I feel _guilt_?" I snap, burying my face in my hands. "They fucking _raped _me so why am I feeling guilty for killing them?"

"Oh, Flo," Mom murmurs, standing up and wrapping me in a big hug. We stay like that for a long time with us just crying into each other's shoulders. I hate feeling weak, but I can't help but appreciate the fact that Mom is always there for me.

"Do you want to help me get my hair ready for the day?" Mom asks softly. "We can talk while you do it, or do you just want to be distracted?"

"I'm not sure if I want to talk right now," I say honestly. "But I can definitely help with your hair. Thanks Mom."

"I'm always here for you, dear," Mom says, kissing me on the cheek. "Come on, I'm looking forward to what you'll come up with today."

"You know I always go for the usual," I say with a pained smile as I follow my mother into the bathroom. "It's hard to be creative these days."

"That's okay because you always do everything just right," Mom says. "Just do what you need to do to feel better, 'kay?"

"Alright."

I feel much better an hour later when I've had breakfast, fully dressed myself, and done my mother's hair for the day. I've always been interested in hairstyling because my mother is a barber, but now that my incident has happened, styling hair is one of the few things that keeps me grounded. I often talk about my trauma to my mother as I do her hair. Today was no different, but I hope that as time passes I'll be needing to talk about my incident with my mother less and less.

I'm cleaning up breakfast when the TV switches on for today's mandatory broadcast on the Quarter Quell Twist. Many people here in Two are watching at the Academy, but I have no interest in partaking in today's festivities. A year ago I would've attended every Academy event, but that's the past, before my incident changed me from someone who wanted to volunteer for the Games to someone who didn't. I still train regularly in the Academy, but that's more to find something to do and to cope with the trauma than to actually volunteer.

I watch Snow with curiosity and dread, hoping that the twist isn't too cruel. When the broadcast ends, there's a lump in my throat. I wouldn't call the twist especially cruel, but the fact that no volunteers are allowed…

"Mom, what if I'm chosen?" I ask softly. "Snow would… know what I did, right?"

"Flo, let me talk with you in private," Mom says. I nod and follow her to the downstairs bathroom, where she places her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't think he'd choose you, not when there are so many other girls to pick," Mom says. "But I understand your worry… just promise me that no matter what happens, you'll remember that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. You are worthwhile, Flo, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"If I'm chosen, I'll do my best," I say, nodding. "I'm not on top of the Academy but I have plenty of training… Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is it okay for me to train at the Academy even though I don't want to volunteer for the Games?"

Mom smiles and squeezes my shoulder. "As long as you're happy when you're there, I'm all for it," she says. "The fact that you were able to go back to the Academy after everything that happened shows how brave you are, Flo. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"Are you sure it's not weird that I still like to train even after what's happened to me?" I ask softly.

"It's not weird at all," Mom says reassuringly. "Did you want to go to the Academy right now? I can drive you if you want."

I smile. "That would be nice," I say.

The drive to the Academy is quiet. My good mood has been ruined by the Quell Announcement, and now all I'm thinking about is how I want to be ready for the Games in case I get chosen. When we arrive, there are still quite a few crowds from the viewing party, but I ignore them and head straight to one of the trident stations. People give me weird looks, and I glare back at them. I'm used to being ostracized by now and there's no use being nice to people when they're just going to judge you for what you did.

I stay at the Academy for the rest of the day, training as much as I can. Nobody talks to me, not even Jessica, who has been avoiding me ever since my incident. Well, I don't need her anyways.

The world is cruel. What I've gone through proves this. If I get thrown into the Hunger Games, I'm going to rely on nobody but myself.

* * *

**Prometheus "Rom" Galen  
**District 2 Male

_Three months before the Reapings of the 75th Games_

It's always been hard for me to focus through fifteen minutes of morning tuba practice, and today is no different. There's always something or another distracting me. Today, my eyes keep drifting to my older sister's trumpet, which hasn't been touched since she died in the 72nd Annual Hunger Games. Not that I miss Artemis or anything. After all, it's been almost three whole years since she went out in a blaze of glory upholding District 2's proud Career system. Sometimes our tributes die in the Games, which is a truth that we've been rising above for as long as anyone in the District can remember. We may lose warriors, but we are warriors as well and we will continue to get stronger.

It hasn't been fifteen minutes of practice yet, but I really can't focus thanks to Artemis's trumpet just sitting there reminding me of my caring older sister, so I decide to head to the Academy for the Quell Announcement today. Ever since Artemis died, I've thrown myself harder into training for the Hunger Games. My efforts have paid off, and now I'm in first place in the Academy. If only my older sister was still around so I could share my pride with her…

_Come on Rom, it's been years, _I remind myself, shaking my head as I head up the stairs to get my training gear. I'm far too strong to let Artemis's death get me down.

"Meow!"

Jade, my younger sister, leaps in front of my door, blocking my way. As usual, she's wearing her cat costume, complete with ears and a tail. She hisses and glares at me, swiping a hand through the air.

"Hello," I say.

"Meow meow meow!" Jade growls, getting onto all fours and arching her back.

"Guess what, I'm a fox and I've decided to have cat for dinner tonight," I say, deciding to humor her.

"Meow!" Jade yells, continuing to glare at me and block my door.

"Did you know that foxes really like to eat young female cats?" I continue. "It's something in their scent."

"Meow?" Jade says, cocking her head.

"Yeah, foxes eat young female cats because it makes them smell good to other foxes," I say with a grin. "Each cat makes the fox smell a different way. Brown cats are chocolate and black cats are strawberry. Weird but true."

"Meow meow," Jade growls, shaking her head.

"Hey Jade, can you please move so I can get into my room?" I ask, straightening up. Messing with Jade was fun while it lasted, but if I'm going to make it to the Academy in time for the Quell Announcement, I can't get distracted.

"Meow!" Jade yells, shaking her head and continuing to glare at me.

"Do you want something from me?" I ask.

"Meow meow," Jade says, shaking her head.

"I see, you just want to annoy me," I say with a small sigh. "Is that correct?"

"Meow!" Jade says happily, sitting down on the ground and smiling.

"Hmm," I say, thinking about how I'm going to get into my room now that I know my weird thirteen-year-old sister is hellbent on preventing me from doing so. "You know, I think it's a good idea for you to go check on your knife collection. Wouldn't want someone to have touched it, right?"

"Meow!" Jade yells, straightening up and glaring at me before scampering on all fours towards her room. I breathe a sigh of relief before stepping into my room and closing the door behind me. I get changed into my Academy clothes before grabbing my training bag and heading back out. Thankfully, Jade has decided that she doesn't want to annoy me anymore and is nowhere to be seen. She's probably checking on her knife collection, thinking that I tampered with it. I didn't, but I had to get her off my back and I didn't want to force my way past her. Politely defeating someone is far more interesting than simply overpowering them, after all. I walk downstairs to find my mother.

"Hey Mom," I say as I find her in the living room doing needlepoint. "I'm ready to go to the Academy for the Quell Announcement."

"Alright dear, meet me in the car," Mom says as she starts putting away her stuff. I nod and head to the garage. On the way, I get a text from Slade Cragge.

_hey we should hang out, meet you at my house_

I hesitate before replying. Slade isn't really my friend - he just blackmails me into spending time with him, using his witness of my killing of Jaden Grey as leverage. If I say no, Slade might spill to everyone that I accidentally bashed Jaden's head in with a hammer when I was thirteen. At the same time, though, I really have to be at the Academy this morning. Missing an Academy event like the Quell Announcement might lower my standing. I think about my response and then text Slade back.

_I'd be happy to hang out, but I need to be at the Academy for the Quell Announcement today. We can go together, though, and after it's over we can train together. I'm on my way to the Academy but I can definitely stop by your house first!_

That should do it. Slade responds quickly.

_alright, sounds good, see you soon_

I breathe a sigh or relief. Slade is the only other person besides myself who knows that I killed Jaden Grey. I don't regret it - after the incident I've chosen the hammer as my weapon of choice and convinced myself that Jaden deserved to die - but I don't want to go to jail, for obvious reasons.

Pretty soon, I'm in my mother's car. I ask her to pick up Slade on the way to the Academy, and she agrees. Slade gets into the car and grins at me.

"Hey Rom," he says. "Looking forward to today?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "I'm very interested in knowing what the Quell Twist is. I just hope that no matter what it is, I can still volunteer."

"Dude, what are you going to do if you can't?" Slade asks.

"I'll figure something out depending on what the twist is," I say.

We arrive at the viewing party fifteen minutes before it's scheduled to start. Once we're in front of the large screen set up for the Quell Announcement, I part ways with my mother and Slade. Since I'm in first place in the Academy, I get special treatment. All eyes are on me as I make my way to the front of the auditorium. I smile, loving the feeling of being the best.

The Quell Announcement is met with murmurs among the crowd, some of interest, some of fear, some of discontent. Frankly, I'm annoyed about the twist because I won't be able to volunteer. I can still be in the Games, but Snow will have to select me for them. Will all my training go to waste should Snow not choose me? But he'll have to pick me, right? I'm on top of the Academy, the best in my District. I'm an obvious choice. But Snow might not go for the obvious choice…

There's only one thing to do right now, and that is to make myself the best choice of tribute. I know I'm already the best in the Academy, but that may not be enough to sway our President. I'll have to make sure that he knows that I'm the one to pick.

And to do that, I'll start by making some connections.

* * *

**A/N: Many thanks to **_**AlexFalTon **_**for submitting Flo and **_**High King Gil-galad **_**for submitting Rom! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**

_**Chapter Questions: What do you think of Flo and Rom? Who do you like better and why?**_

_**Random question of the chapter: What is one of your hobbies?**_

**Next up is the District 3 Introductions. I'm not sure when I will post them, but it isn't likely to be soon because I'm still feeling very depressed. I'd like to thank you all for your patience - I may not be the fastest writer, but I hope I can deliver with my updates. Thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	6. Summary

Hi everyone, long time no see.

Yes, this is a summary. I don't like to let everyone down by not being able to continue _The Hours_, but as some of you may know already 2020 really kicked me in the face with painful mental health issues. Trigger warning for abuse, but in February I was hospitalized for a severe depressive episode that I'm honestly still recovering from, especially considering COVID and everything else in the background. After that hospitalization I've had to deal with undergoing intensive treatment for my mental illnesses, as well as my parents, who have become increasingly manipulatively and emotionally abusive, as they've been throughout my whole life (which I only realized very recently).

Long story short, life has been very unkind to me this year, and considering all of the mental health issues I'm still dealing with, I'm unfortunately unable to continue writing this SYOT for the time being. Many of the tributes I received and accepted are amazing, but unfortunately contain parts of their character that I just don't feel comfortable writing. They're great characters with great potential for great arcs, but many of their forms basically contain triggering content that hurts my own fragile mental state to think about.

As a result, I'm going to provide everyone with this summary so as to not leave anyone hanging. If you submitted a tribute to _The Hours_, I can't thank you enough for being a part of my journey, especially if I accepted your tribute. However, you are absolutely free to resubmit your tributes elsewhere so that they can get written.

This is absolutely not the end, though. Maybe one day I can return to _The Hours _and turn it into the great piece of literature I was hoping for it to be. For now, however, I will have to take care of myself, and that unfortunately means giving everyone the closure we need with this story.

Without further ado, here are the results of the Third Quarter Quell. Please note that if I killed your tribute early, it was absolutely nothing personally against you. Thanks so much for understanding!

Placements

24th: Tempest Olani, District 11

23rd: Carmen Spark, District 5

22nd: Iona Hinrichs, District 7

21st: Flo Rosemary, District 2

20th: Dominic Roy, District 9

19th: Kiki Hecate, District 8

18th: Destiny Rorek, District 11

17th: Lux Gold, District 1

16th: Nassir Slade, District 8

15th: Prometheus Galen, District 2

14th: Rasula Swift, District 6

13th: Lyris Eklund, District 7

12th: Rithik Singhania, District 5

11th: Santos Vanguard, District 6

10th: Ashton Wilde, District 12

9th: Archer Bay, District 4

8th: Frisk Tzuji, District 3

7th: Lexus Makoto, District 12

6th: Lemon Silanas, District 9

5th: Waverly Evian, District 4

4th: Embre Hertz-Craft, District 3

3rd: Blake Alford, District 10

2nd: Pandora Pontius, District 1

1st: Esin Barnes, District 10

Deaths

24th place: Tempest Olani, District 11 - Killed by Kiki Hecate, Pre-Bloodbath.

23rd place: Carmen Spark, District 5 - Killed by Archer Bay, Bloodbath.

22nd place: Iona Hinrichs, District 7 - Killed by Embre Hertz-Craft, Bloodbath.

21st place: Flo Rosemary, District 2 - Killed by Lux Gold, Bloodbath.

20th place: Dominic Roy, District 9 - Killed by Pandora Pontius, Bloodbath.

19th place: Kiki Hecate, District 8 - Killed by Destiny Rorek, Bloodbath.

18th place: Destiny Rorek, District 11 - Killed by Nassir Slade, Bloodbath.

17th place: Lux Gold, District 1 - Killed by Flo Rosemary, Bloodbath.

16th place: Nassir Slade, District 8 - Killed by Lexus Makoto, Day 1.

15th place: Prometheus Galen, District 2 - Killed by griffin mutt, Night 1.

14th place: Rithik Singhania, District 5 - Killed by tsunami, Day 3.

13th place: Santos Vanguard, District 6 - Killed by tsunami, Day 3.

12th place: Rasula Swift, District 6 - Killed by Frisk Tzuji, Day 3.

11th place: Lyris Eklund, District 7 - Killed by Frisk Tzuji, Day 3.

10th place: Ashton Wilde, District 12 - Killed by Frisk Tzuji, Night 3.

9th place: Archer Bay, District 4 - Tracker destroyed by monkey mutts, Night 3.

8th place: Frisk Tzuji, District 3 - Killed by Blake Alford, Day 4.

7th place: Lexus Makoto, District 12 - Killed by Lemon Silanas, Day 4.

6th place: Lemon Silanas, District 9 - Killed by Embre Hertz-Craft, Night 4.

5th place: Waverly Evian, District 4 - Killed by Pandora Pontius, Night 4.

4th place: Embre Hertz-Craft, District 3 - Killed by Blake Alford, Day 5.

3rd place: Blake Alford, District 10 - Killed by Pandora Pontius, Night 5.

2nd place: Pandora Pontius, District 1 - Killed by Blake Alford, Night 5.

1st place: Esin Barnes, District 10 - Victor


End file.
